1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a workplace jig and more particularly to a jig that is capable of multiple indexing with fine adjustment for precision location.
2. Overview of Prior Art
The use of metal and wood working machinery have long found a place in industry. This presence has filtered down into the home in the case of home handymen and craftsmen that desire to do home repairs or light industrial work on their own. As such, variations to many of the more common tools are sought, each appealing to a specific target of users and price points that can be supported by that group. Many of the common tools, such as saws, drills etc., all have a common feature of a flat base or table with which to support the work piece. This is essential in that all measurements are referenced from that flat surface.
In the case of saws, many times there is an additional flat surface with which to support or guide the work piece. This enables a desired, usually straight, cut. This flat surface is referred to as a fence. Another referenced dimension refers to the length of the cut work piece. This is usually assisted by a stop. The stop can be secured to the fence and relocated as necessary to cut the work piece to the desired length. These being critical components of the process, it does not stand to wonder that various devices have been created in an attempt to assist the craftsman in these areas.
One such attempt was made by Ceroll et al and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,308. This is a precise method of moving the gate a specified distance from the saw while keeping it parallel to the blade. This is especially important in the case of rip cuts on large pieces of wood. No stops are evident or suggested in this disclosure.
A simplified version of the previously disclosed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,618 as disclosed by Bachmann et al. This also is a movable fence but is moved by hand and locked in place by the friction applied by mating parts as provided by a screw knob.
Two similar disclosures, also relating to an adjustable fence for a saw are disclosed by Theising and Metzger, Jr. et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,446 and 4,846,036, respectively. Both disclosures show a locking mechanism that is used in conjunction with a table saw. Both show a locking mechanism for the fence and the former is a self aligning version to secure the fence in place.
Another adjustable fence was disclosed by Gray in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,590. This is a simplified version that involves a screw knob to secure a linkage that controls the length of the fence. In one embodiment, the fence telescopes, the male portion of the fence will be set further away from the work piece than the female portion, by the thickness of the metal of the female portion.
In a disclosure by Brodbeck et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,115 shows a fence on a sliding table and also on a flat table. Both fences are adjustable and set perpendicular to one another. The novelty being a set of tilting arbor arms to support large objects.
Hackett, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,795 disclosed a table that can be placed on the table of a table saw and used as an indexing jig. Front and rear fences are used to support centers to hold a work piece that can be rotated and remain parallel to the saw blade. For a similar purpose, Jennings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,578 disclosed a jig that includes a forward and a rearward plate. These plates are adapted to include collinear holes such that a work piece positioned there between, a portion being received by the holes, could rotate there about. This mechanism is mounted to a carriage and follows a pattern over a saw blade in a table saw.
A device disclosed by Picciuto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,605 includes a fence and an adjustable stop. Ironically, this device is intended to make components of a fence. The device also includes a clamping device that holds the work piece against the fence and is positioned for length by the moveable stop.
A disclosure by Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,653 includes a fence guide that travels on a guide bar. This combination enables the work guide to be positioned so as to make straight cuts on a table saw. This as with all of the other disclosures, this must be changed for each particular setting.
Price, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,247 disclosed an extension table to be used with a saw. The assembly includes a vertical guide or fence that supports a stop that can be moved to various positions on the extension member.
A saw with a stop, which includes an adjustment screw, is disclosed by Butcher et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,929. A work piece is positioned in the v-block with a threaded block for a stop adjacent thereto. The threaded portion received a screw, the end of the screw being capable of acting as a stop.